


Happier Times Can Be Now

by bluephoenix1347



Series: SWTOR AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenix1347/pseuds/bluephoenix1347
Summary: Jace Malcom and Satele Shan have been in love for years. This is what happens when they let go.





	Happier Times Can Be Now

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME:
> 
> This is a snippet from my very, VERY AU SWTOR canon--the Jedi Order's being reformed to allow emotions, Theron Shan and Jedi Knight Alysle Skywalker are married and have a daughter called Azre, though Alysle is believed dead after a final battle with Vitiate. Those stories will be published, I promise, but for now, have a teaser, and something happy at that.

When he recognized her among the crowds of Jedi, his heart skipped a beat. He swallowed, then began walking forward, his knees feeling as weak as they had the day they’d fallen in love.

It had been over five years since Jace had last seen Satele, over a decade since they’d really talked, but seeing her here, on Coruscant, helping move debris as part of the reconstruction efforts, it was like not a day had passed since the Battle of Alderaan.

They were both older, of course, much older, and it showed. Of course, Satele had aged much more gracefully than he, something to do with the Force, no doubt. He suddenly felt self-conscious about his scars, something that had never happened before. He had received those scars in the heat of battle, fighting alongside her.

When she turned, Jace’s legs stopped working. Through force of will or just the Force, Satele walked forward, standing closer to him than was strictly professional, but far enough away that anyone who didn’t know their past would think they were just old friends.

“You changed your hair,” Jace managed. It was all he could think to say.

Satele allowed herself a small smile. “And you look exactly the same.”

“That’s not true,” he said. “I’m old.”

“But still as handsome as ever.”

Jace’s mouth opened. Had she really just said that? In public?

“How are Theron and Azre?” she was asking.

Jace cleared his throat. “They’re—they’re wonderful. Healthy and happy, all things considered. I . . . still can’t believe I have a grandkid.”

_ “We _ have a grandkid.”

There she was, surprising him again. “We . . . we do?”

“Yes.”

He sighed. “I didn’t know how to tell you . . . it’s been so long and I. . . .” He cleared his throat. “You know I never married. You know I never—”

“You don’t have to say it,” Satele whispered. And then she was taking his large, callused, scarred hand, and stroking her thumb across its back, her eyes not leaving his. “I feel it too.”

“You do?”

“I always have.”

Jace moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her to him, bending to kiss her soundly on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing back, for the first time in her life letting go, surrendering to passions and knowing it was right.

When they pulled away, Jace was smiling. “You’ve changed.”

“I’m not a Jedi anymore.”

“I heard you gave up your seat on the Council, but I wasn’t sure it was true.”

“Master Kiwiiks is taking over. I thought it was time to do other things with my life.”

“Like what?” Jace asked.

“Like be with you.”

He grinned. “I like that.”

She smiled like he’d never seen her smile. “Good.” 

When they kissed again, just for a moment, everything felt all right. 

 


End file.
